


Suicide squad

by Captainmintyfresh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, M/M, Mild Language, compliant till end of season 2, milphy bromance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty and Miller travel to the city of light with a handful of other delinquents and like everything else on the ground, it won't be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the gang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassymurph](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sassymurph).



> Hey, hope you like it. this was a tumblr prompt but it'll be a multi-chapter thing. If you want to check out some of my other Minty stories then you can see them here http://captainmintyfresh.tumblr.com/myfics

Miller had hoped that after all the delinquents had done for the ark they would come back seen as citizens again rather than their crimes but it seemed that even after they had been blasted down to earth, risking their lives on a daily basis and figuring out that earth was survivable it wasn’t enough. They still needed to do more for the ark.

There were three that chancellor Abby seemed to think had done enough. Bellamy Blake, Raven Reyes and Monty Green. Why Monty when Abby had only met him a few weeks prior as they escaped Mount weather Miller didn’t know, but it seemed Monty had that effect on people. The ability to have them like him with minimal effort from him just a few smiles.

By extension Octavia was also under Abby's protection, if only to keep Bellamy happy. It wasn’t like Bellamy had abandoned the other delinquents to the arkers. He still cared, still took care of them and sat with them during meal times, but, it seemed Bellamy’s motivational speech didn’t work on Abby, or maybe she was just annoyed that Clarke had left and wanted to punish Bellamy for letting her go because a month after they had finally been taken from Mount weather, finally been brought into a mostly safe haven they were lining up in front of the new chancellor in a way that felt decidedly like when Miller had been forced to do so before he entered the drop ship.

He had heard the stories, that Jaha had took of with a dozen others to search for some ‘city of light’ he had heard that he’d promised to return and to lead his people to safety. Apparently Abby thought it had been too long without word.

“We’re going to put together a team and send them out to find Thelonious and the others.” Abby said, voice booming through the room the remaining delinquents stood in. Miller could feel the dread settling into his stomach. “Unfortunately we can’t spare anymore soldiers.” Miller looked over to Bellamy, standing off to the side behind Abby with Raven and Monty at his shoulders face pinched in anger jaw ticking

_Definitely not good._  Miller thought bitterly.

“You have all shown your strength and courage over the past few months, have showed that you are able bodied fighters, that you’re survivors. Each of you knows the land better than any of us do.” She said, referring to the new arrivals on earth. “Which is why we have decided to send out a party for those missing. You all are the most qualified for the job.”

“Is she saying what I think she’s saying?” Harper whispered. Miller gave a short nod.

“The party will consist of you. We need a minimum of five to go after them.”

“And what if none of us want to?” A boy shouted from the back. Miller watched as Abby’s lips thinned.

“We risked and lost soldiers getting all of you back from mount weather. I believe it’s time that you step up and become responsible adults and contributing members of society.”

“Not all of us are back from mount weather.” Miller snapped. “You’ve already sent us down to earth to do the dirty work. This one can be on you.”

“We can’t spare the men.”

“Neither can we. The battle with the grounders halved our numbers and we lost more at mount weather. I’d say we’d done enough.”

“It will be a strictly voluntary mission. Those who don’t want to go don’t have to.” Kane said, stepping up beside Abby. “We thank you for all you’ve done for the ark’s survival but we’re still short handed. Our soldiers are out looking for the survivors from the drop sights. We need to keep camp safe.”

“Then why don’t we just leave Jaha?” A girl said to Millers left. “He left because he wanted to, if he dies then-”

“There could be somewhere better out there.” Kane said calmly. “The city of light could be somewhere for us to live without fear of the grounders. We don’t know how long the alliance with grounders will last. If we want to explore the possibility of a better place for all of us then we have to act now.” and so the meeting continued. Delinquents throwing out complains as Kane or Abby tried to answer them. The meeting only told Miller one thing, after everything they had done they were still expendable.

*

It was later that Bellamy talked to them, the group gathering round a large fire on the outskirts of camp where all the delinquents had set up their tents.

“You can’t seriously be agreeing with this Bell.” Octavia spat, the first one to talk.

“I had to.”

“You had to?” Octavia asked with a snort.

“ I tried to talk her out of it completely but she was going on about just choosing a group to go. I managed to get it to volunteers only.”

“I’ll go.” A girl said stepping forwards bravely. Miller recognised her, a girl called Lark, another one of the people to go by a surname.

“Me too.” Cormac said, after that a few more people stepped forwards and before long they had their group. Miller eyed the kids who’d agreed to go. A handful of them had been gunners in the war, some of which had ran inside the drop ship at the first sight of grounders. He looked to Lark and Cormac the two standing with their chest’s puffed out looking at each other as if they were about to start arguing over who the leader would be.

_They’ll get themselves killed out there._  Miller thought

“Count me in.” Miller said loudly. Eyes slowly turned to him. He saw Lark and Cormac’s glares.

“You sure?” Bellamy asked.

“I got nothing better to do.” that was a lie, Miller had many better things he could be doing. Reading, eating, drinking Monty’s moonshine, talking to his dad, honestly, being shock lashed sounded like a better option but if there was one thing Miller had learnt on the ground it was that life on the ground sucked. There was a good chance something worse could crash through camp the day after he left, at this way he wouldn’t die cooped up in a metal cage like he was back on the ark.

“Alright, Miller come with me. Abby’ll want to brief you on everything they know.” And so Miller followed him, walking next to him with his head held high hoping he hadn’t just sighed his own death warrant.

*

Abby and Kane briefed him on all they knew about Jaha’s mission, how they would have to cross a desert, which direction the desert was in and that was about It.

“We won’t be able to spare any guns so you’ll have your knives and any other weapons you see fit.”

“We don’t get guns?” Miller asked, dread seeping into him. He was going to die.

“We already lost twelve guns when Thelonious left, we can’t loose any more.”

“So you think we’re not going to come back?” Miller snapped.

“That’s not what Abby’s saying but we can’t be sure what will happen while you’re gone. We made need those guns.”

“So will we. We’re going on a sui-”

“That’s all of the information right?” Bellamy asked, interrupting Miller.

“Yes. You’ll leave the day after tomorrow.” Abby said calmly.

“Lets go.” Bellamy ordered, Miller followed him out of the room, waiting for an explanation on how he could give up on guns without a word. “Your dad won’t be on guard duty. You should go talk to him.”

“Bellamy the guns-”

“Go spend time with your dad.” Bellamy ordered. Miller grit his teeth and nodded. Slowly making his way to his room, feet dragging across the metal as he tried to figure out how to tell his dad he’d volunteered. He pushed the door open.

“Dad.”

“Nate.”

“I volunteered.” He said, watching as his dad’s eyes widened.

“You what?”

“The rescue Jaha party, I’m a part of it.”

“Why?” Miller gave a shrug in responses. “You can’t go.”

“Abby already knows I’m going. I can’t back out now.”

“Why would you do this?”

“There’s some good gunners with them but they’ll get themselves killed. They don’t know anything about strategy. None of them are leaders.”

“And you are?”

_No._

“Maybe, better than them anyway.”

“I just got you back.” David breathed, Millers eyes fell to the floor, around his dad’s boots.

“Sorry.” Was all he could manage to say. It was a while before his father said anything again.

“You’re a good kid Nate.” He wanted to object, to say he wasn’t, that he’d stolen and watched a man get tortured, that he’d been fine when hundreds of people died in mount weather.

“I’m starving.” Was what he did say. “Lets eat.” David sighed but followed him back out of the room.

*

“I’m coming with you.” Bellamy said the next day, the two off to the side of camp.

“No your not.”

“Yes I am.”

“They still need you. You’re all that’s keeping the peace between us and them.” Miller said, eyeing Abby as she strolled across the field like she hadn’t just sentenced a group of kids to die, again.

“You’ll need me more.”

“We’ll have some of our best gunners and we should be safe from grounders.”

“It’s not grounders I’m worried about, it’s everything else.”

“Abby doesn’t know what she’s doing on earth. You do. We need you here so we have something to come back to.” Bellamy paused, eyeing Miller before he was letting out a sigh.

“Take care of them.” He ordered. “And go to the dropship first.”

“Okay.”

*

The next day they were set to leave, the seven that had volunteered waiting by the gates. Miller didn’t miss the way each of them seemed to have no family to say goodbye to. Slowly he turned to look at his father, standing at the gate ready to open it, eyes looking haunted.

“Alright. Lets head out.” Miller ordered, the gate pulled open and kids begun taking the first steps outside the boundaries. His eyes met Bellamy’s, standing off to the side looking like he was sending them off to die. Miller figured he probably was but he wasn’t about to say that and so he moved to look for another face. Monty.

He couldn’t see him, not with Raven and Wick or with Octavia. He didn’t have long to look as he had to leave walking forwards he bit his cheeks when he realised that it could be very possible that the last time he saw Monty, his one actual friend on the ground, would have been two nights ago in the mess hall as they were told of their mission.

“Be safe.” David said as Miller reached him, a hand clapping on his shoulder before he was being wrenched into a hug.

“You too.” Miller said, voice sounding too thick. “I’ll see you soon.” Miller decided, patting his father on the back before he was pulling away, giving a stiff nod to Bellamy and letting the gates close behind him.

They walked slowly for the first part of the trip, feet ghosting across the floor waiting for something to jump out and try to kill them. They didn’t know what it would be but without weapons, minus the small knives they each carried he was sure they all felt naked and unprotected.

“Speed up.” Miller called, marching ahead to reach the drop ship as quickly as he could. They reached it before long, an hours trek.

“Why are we here?” A voice asked behind him, Miller noted it to be Nikko.

“Bellamy said to come here first.” Miller said, eyeing the drop ship, the charred ground the burnt skeletons, he wondered how long it had been since he’d been there last, how many days. He thought about the last time he was standing outside the door, he’d been tugging Anya along with him a gaping hole in his shoulder from a spear.

“You’re finally here.” A familiar voice said, tarp moving as Monty stepped out, bag slung over his shoulders and a small smile on his face. Then he was throwing the bag down. “One each, take one clip for now we’ll give out more as needed.”

“Monty? What are you doing here?”

“Same as you, searching for the city of light.”

“You’re not meant to be here.”

“Someone needed to give you guns, not to mention I know the fauna here better than any of you. Bellamy didn’t want you dying because you ate the wrong berry.”

“Bellamy sent you.”

“I volunteered, he agreed.” Monty said, Miller wasn’t sure if he was pleased to see him. On one hand it was good, a familiar face amongst ones he’d never really spoken to, on the other hand it meant Monty was out in the world where they were most likely going to die.

“You barely know how to use a gun.”

“I have seven gunners around me. Lets go, the city of light won’t find itself.” Monty said quickly walking off ahead leaving the others to grab a gun and a clip of ammo before Miller was swinging the bag over his shoulder and rushing off after Monty.

“You sure it’s a good idea for you to be here?”

“It’s the best place for me.” Monty said casually causing Miller to frown. Monty had spent every second out of Mount weather trying to keep himself busy with some sort of project, whether it was collecting herbs or building radios. Miller knew he was another one of those who had returned to no family. “Who’ve we got?”

“Bellamy didn’t tell you?”

“I left right after the meeting.”

“You’ve been out here alone for two days?” Miller asked, visibly bristling.

“I had a nice big pile of guns. Now, who do we have?”

“Got Cormac, he’s a fair shooter can be a bit cocky though.”

“Hey!”

“Ash, Nikko, Matteo, Lola and lark.”

“How come we don’t get a little synopsis?” Lark asked.

“Lark’s another good shooter but her need to talk drags her down, Nikko is the worst gunner out of us, minus you of course. Ash is an alright gunner, better than cormac and lark anyway, Matteo…I don’t actually know and Lola is the second best gunner we have.”

“Who’s the best?" Monty asked.

"Me." Miller said, looking over to Monty who grinned back at him.

"I don't like him, can we switch leaders?" Lark asked, glaring at Millers back.

“Lets pick up the pace, we want to make it as far as we can by night fall.”

“We could always just live at the drop ship for a few weeks then go back to camp and say we didn’t find anyone.” Lola suggested. "That way we might stand a chance of surviving."

“Wow, good to know we’re starting the journey with an excited and optimistic outlook.” Monty snarked, Miller felt his lips twitch into a smile as he looked to Monty. He knew there were only two things he missed about mount weather, chocolate cake and Monty.


	2. For the last time,Don't eat that!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group continues their journey to the city of light

Miller had realised by the second day of the trek that it was a good idea Monty was there and not just because he liked Monty's company. Out of the eight of them he'd stopped four from eating poisonous berries. The worst thing about it was that they weren't even all trying to eat them at the same time. It was four separate occasions each time Monty would stop them, point out the berry's and say do not eat these. Yet still twenty minutes later they'd walk past a bush with the same berry’s and someone would try to gobble them done. It didn't give Miller much hope that they would survive the trip.

“My feet hurt.” Cormac complained.

“I don't care.” Miller said.

“Are we there yet?” Lark joked for the 15th time. “Miller. Miller. Miller. Miller. Oh great leader.”

“What?” Miller snarled, turning round to face the girl.

“Are we here yet?”

“If you don't shut up he might shoot you.” Lola said casually.

“If you don't shut up I might shoot you.” Nikko mumbled.

Miller leads them on, ignoring Lark and the rest until the sun begins to set.

“Alright, lets make camp. Lark get some fire wood.

“Why do I have to get the firewood?”

“Because I’m the leader and I told you to.”

“You're a shit leader.”

“Lark, get the bloody firewood.” Nikko snapped as Monty sat down next to Miller.

“You doing okay?” Monty asked.

“They're giving me a headache.”

“I think they could give trees headaches.” Monty breathed.

Lark moved to get fire wood after a lot of goading from the others, when they finally had the small fire built and lit they started eating the rest of the days rations.

“We should play a game.” Lola decided.

“We should go to sleep.” Miller countered. “We've got a lot of ground to cover.”

“What about truth or dare?” Matteo suggested.

“No. Matteo, Nikko you're on first watch. Everyone else get some sleep.”

“I wouldn't mind a game of truth or dare.”

“We're not playing truth or dare.”

“Buzz kill.”

“Let the old man sleep, we can play.” Lark said, Miller didn't argue just rolled over and closed his eyes.

“Come on Miller. We're probably marching to our deaths, we should at least know the people we'll be dying with.” Ash said.

“Miller's right. If you want to play a game play It while we're walking. Get some sleep.” Monty said, Miller heard the thump as the boy laid down next to him a small rustling of leaves and huffs before more bodies dropped.

“I so should have been the leader.” Cormac moaned. Miller ignored him, more interested in falling asleep than Cormac being arrogant and idealistic, or more idiotic, thinking he could be a leader. Miller thought he heard Monty snap something at Cormac but his eyes were already drooping and his body felt heavy so he didn't care enough to ask.

*

“Miller.” The voice jolted Miller awake, sitting up suddenly eyes searching the darkened are they were calling camp for the night. The fire was still burning dully, flickering just beyond embers.

“Miller!” The voice snapped again

“Matteo?” Miller asked, he looked worried, sweat beading on his forehead, gun shaking in his hands. “What's wrong?”

“They're all around us.” Nikko said, slowly taking small steps back into camp. Miller reached for his gun. “Why aren't they attacking?”

“What are they?” Miller breathed, eyes searching the trees.

“No idea.”

“Wake everyone up,move slowly and keep quiet” Miller ordered, grabbing Monty's shoulder and shaking him awake.

“Wh-” Miller pressed a finger to his lips, the sleepy Monty nodded before Miller was forcing him to stand up with him.

“Get a gun.”

“Have one.” Monty mumbled, hand slipping into his waist band and pulling out a pistol. The others were awake. Miller moved Monty along with him as he forced the group into a circle facing the trees. The low growl sounded as they all moved together, a rumbling roar that made Miller wonder if it was another scaly pantha.

“Miller.” Monty breathed, Millers eyes breaking from the tree line to Monty who was staring just off to the side. Miller followed his gaze, eyes catching on a pair of luminous green eyes flashing in the darkness.

“How many did you count?”

“Five.” Nikko said.

“Great.” Monty grumbled sarcastically. “Any ideas?.”

“Try not to die.”

“Thanks Miller.” Monty huffed.

The one in front of Miller launched, judging by the shouts from the rest the others had also decided it was time to feed. Miller slammed his finger down on the trigger, bullets slamming into the beast stomach.

It kept coming, diving at him giant paw swinging. Miller took a small step back only to hit into whoever was behind him. Still, it was enough, the claws only grazing his shoulder leaving thick red lines. The beasts head snapped to the side a second later. A bullet wound in it's temple, Millers eyes flicked to Monty who was holding his small pistol with shaking hands, a smile was on his face, self satisfied like him killing that one had ended it all.

Then he was suddenly knocked forwards, hands jerking out to catch him before he fell, a scream in his ear as Ash tumbled onto him. Miller quickly crawled out from beneath him before one of the beasts were on Ash. Claws ripping into flesh, it's jaw clamping down around his throat, large teeth diving into the skin.

“RUN!” Lark shouted, breaking out of the group as the lions were busy with the others. Miller jumped back to his feet, shoving Monty behind him as he emptied a round into the beast on top of Ash.

“Miller, come on!” Cormac bellowed, rushing past him and Monty, Matteo, Lola and Nikko following him. Miller eyed Ash, noting the blood leaking from the teeth marks in his neck they couldn't save him. grabbing Monty's gun Miller quickly aimed one last shot at Ash's head before he was forcing Monty to run after the others. He could hear the snarls and growls behind him, the quick padding of paws. It was probably that that manage to distract him, and the others, enough to not notice the steep drop in front of them. One by one tumbling over the edge with screams and clipped yelps.

Miller could see the water approaching and then it was all around, his body stinging from impact as he tried to fight his way back to the surface. He kicked frantically, arms trying to claw their way to the surface. Then a hand was on his shoulder, dragging him through the water, a moment later and Miller was gasping in deep lungfuls of fresh air, water pouring from his as he struggled from the water onto the bank. Eyes searching those already sitting on the bank. Lola and Nikko.

“You reckon they'll jump after us?” Lola asked, head tipping up to look at the top of the rocks they just fell from.

“Where's the others?” Miller asked, ignoring Lola's question.

“In the water.” Nikko mumbled, Miller turned back round, watching Matteo dragging what looked like Cormac out of the water before he was turning round, marching back in and diving back in. Miller rushed forwards, grabbing Cormac and helping him further up the bank. Another two minutes and Matteo was back with a coughing Lark.

“Fuck swimming.” She grumbled, collapsing onto the soft mud. Millers eyes searched the still water as Matteo walked further up the bank.

“What about Monty?”

“Couldn't see him.” Matteo panted sitting down head dropping between his legs.

“MONTY!” Miller bellowed, pacing the bank. “MONTY!”

“Oi! Shut up!” Lark snapped rushing forwards to try and shh him. “You don't want to draw any attention to us.”

“We just ran off a cliff screaming, I think everything knows where we are. MOOONTY!” Miller could feel his heart racing, thumping painfully as a sense of dread pooled in his stomach. He couldn't have lost Monty. Monty wasn't even meant to come, he was meant to have been safe from going on suicide missions like Bellamy and Raven.

“You can't just-”

“MILLER?” Monty's voice screamed. Miller felt his heart fly into his throat.

“MONTY?” He shouted, running towards Monty's voice as he called for him. He could hear the squelch of feet against mud behind him telling him that the others were following him. A minute later and he saw him, just around the bend of the river, clinging onto a rock hair wet and sticking across his face. Miller watched relived as a grin found it's way onto Monty's face.

“Little help?” The boy called. Miller watched as Matteo rushed back into the water, swimming over and prying Monty from the rock before they were making their way back to the bank. Once they were all back on the bank Miller felt himself deflating.

“Where's Ash?” Lark asked.

“One of those things got him.” Miller mumbled eyeing Monty as he shivered on the river bank.

“I think they were Lion's.” Nikko said.

“We should go, they might find a way to follow us.” Miller grumbled.

“Let's rest for a bit.” Monty said.

“We-”

“Just a little bit. You're bleeding, lets at least stop that before we go anywhere.” Monty said, Miller sighed but agreed with a small nod of his head. Then Monty was moving over to him, shoving at his chest until he sat down and poking at the tear in his shirt blood leaking from it.

“Anyone know any first aid?” Monty asked.

“No.” Came the unanimous reply.

“I know a bit.” Miller said, moving Monty off so he could pull the shredded top over his head, hissing in pain as he jarred his shoulder. “I need a fire and a knife.”

“Sure thing.”

It took a while to get the fire going, everyone cold and shivering wet clothes sticking to them, the second the fire was lit Miller jammed his knife in amongst the embers, waiting for it to heat up as the others moved to warm themselves, sticking their hands out in front of them, teeth chattering. When the knife was glowing red Miller nudged Monty.

“Gimmie a hand.” He ordered.

“But won't that hurt.”

“Yeah, which is why you're going to do it.”

“But-”

“Monty, do it before I bleed out will you?” Miller snapped watching as Monty nervously picked up the knife, he didn't hesitated once the blade was out of the fire, just pressed it to the largest of the scratches, burning away and bacteria and searing the flesh closed. They had to wait for the knife to heat up another three times before Miller was standing up, head swimming as his shoulder screamed in pain.

“Let's get moving, I want to put some distance between us and here.” Miller said, no one objected just stood and begun the march into the darkened woods. Monty falling into step next to him.

“Don't ever pull that crap again.”

“What crap?”

“The going down stream so Matteo couldn't find you crap. I thought you'd drowned.”

“Were you worried about me?” Monty asked, smiling over at Miller as If they hadn't just almost been mauled to death and then drowned in a lake miles away from camp.

“No, I just don't want to be left with them.” Miller lied. Loosing Ash was one thing but loosing Monty would be another thing entirely. The few minutes pacing the bank screaming his name taught him that. The idea that he wouldn't see Monty again, that he wouldn't even know where his body was was enough to make bile rise in Millers throat. “This city of light better be worth it.” Miller grumbled.

 


	3. Chocolate cake

They'd reached the edge of the desert by day break. The dirt turning slowly into sand, trees giving way to plains of dunes no greenery in sight. Miller paused at the last tree. His shoulder throbbing in pain.

“We're going across there?” Lark asked, stepping up to his side. Her long hair was curled back into a messy pony tail, her eyes squinted as she looked across the desert. Miller looked back across it, the sun was barely up and yet he could already see shimmers of heat ghosting across the horizon.

“We'll take a break.” Miller said, raising his voice so the others would hear. “Fill our canteens. I doubt we'll be finding much water out there.” The group grumbled in agreement. Miller turned back to them, frowning at the sight, they'd barely started and yet they had already looked awful, faces drawn and pale, visible bags beneath their eyes. “Let's find some shade. Get a bit of rest.”

They ventured back to the nearest river, sitting by it's bank beneath the sparse trees, hiding in the shade. It didn't take long for them all to slip off to sleep, curling into balls on the rough ground. All except him and Monty.

“What are you doing?” Miller asked, hand gently poking at his shoulder as if the slight pressure would relieve the throbbing. Monty was working his way up and down the river bank, picking out fallen branches and loading them into a bag.

“Collecting breadcrumbs.”

“Don't tell me the heats already got to you, we haven't even entered the desert yet.” Miller said watching as Monty measured a stick before sticking it into the bag.

“I want to make sure we can get back.” Monty said, apparently happy with his collection as he made hie way over to Miller, flopping down next to him. “I for one don't fancy being lost in a desert.”

“You think we're gonna be coming back?” Miller asked quietly, he saw Monty's face fall and immediately felt guilt nagging at him for asking.

“We've survived grounders and mountain men.” Monty said after a few moments of tense silence. “We can survive this.” it shouldn't have made him feel any better, words were empty. They were a prayer and nothing more but still Miller felt a bit of weight lift from him at Monty's deceleration. “I'm not sure if we'll survive this lot talking though.” Monty added, nodding to the sleeping bunch. A laugh bubbled out of Miller.

“You should get some sleep, I'll wake everyone in a few hours.”

“I'm not tired.” It was obviously a lie but Miller didn't call him on it. Just let Monty rest next to him, their arms pressing together, eyes scanning the area half heartedly as they talked quietly. After a bit over an hour Miller declared it time for everyone to wake up. They crowded around the river, filling everything that could carry water to the brim and drinking enough to make them feel sick straight from the stream before the journey.

As they made their way onto the seemingly endless dunes of sand Miller found himself peering over his shoulder looking to the trees, watching as they shrank as they got further and further away.

Monty jogged up next to him, grabbing a branch from his bag and sticking it down into the sand.

“breadcrumbs?” Miller guessed.

“Breadcrumbs. How's your shoulder feeling?”

“It's fine.”

“You keep wincing.”

“Apparently getting attacked by a giant cat hurts.” Miller said dryly. Monty rolled his eyes, a fond grin on his face.

“You want to be sarcastic or you want me to give you something for the pain?”

“I'd quite like to keep being sarcastic.” Miller admitted feeling a swell of pride as Monty let out a bright laugh.

“Here, it's St Johns wort. It should help with the pain, it's usually meant to be a tea but we can't exactly spare water.” Monty offered him a crumbled yellow flower.

“how cute.” Cormac cooed. Miller ignored him.

“What do I do?”

“Just eat it.” Miller took the flower from Monty's hands, their fingers brushing before he was shoving the petals into his mouth and chewing hurriedly. It tasted earthy and bitter making him want to spit it straight back out. He probably would have were it not for Monty nodding along in encouragement like Miller were a child eating his greens. He swallowed it with an audible gulp, resisting the urge to open up his mouth and show Monty he'd finished it all.

“Thanks.”

“Oi Miller! It's hot.” Nikko shouted.

“We're in a desert dude.” Lark said.

“Can we take a break?” Cormac asked.

“No.” Miller said stiffly, picking up his pace so he wouldn't have to listen to their complaining.

*

Being ahead of them didn't seem to help, even chatting to Monty which always improved his mood wasn't helping. The ache in his wound had lessened but was still there, nagging at him with each step. Sweat was dripping from his forehead, rolling down his face leaving him feeling sticky.

“Hey! Stop guzzling the water!” Matteo's voice called. It was something Miller couldn't pretend not to hear. He found himself turning instantly. Eyes scanning the group, he spotted Matteo and Cormac almost instantly. Cormac raised an eyebrow and a middle finger at Matteo as he continued to chug from his canteen.

“Leave him Matteo.” Miller said calmly. “That's his water, if he wants to die of dehydration before we reach the next water source then that's his choice.”

“I'm just drinking.” Cormac complained, pulling the bottle from his lips with a frown.

“I know but you have to understand we don't know how far we're going to go before we see water again. If you want to survive you've got to make that last. Sip it alright?” Miller explained patiently, he turned round ready to keep going.

“Grumpy prick.” Cormac mumbled.

“He's trying to keep you alive you idiot. So how about you shut up and actually listen to his advice?” Monty said coldly. Lark let out a low whistle.

“If you're ruffling Monty's fathers then you must be being a major dick.” She said. Cormac puffed up his chest, ready to start arguing.

“Lets keep walking.” Miller ordered, too loud for the small group, drowning out whatever insult Cormac had thrown their way. He turned back to the horizon, squinting across the blinding sand trying to spot any sign that someone had come through here. A gently breeze ruffled past them, as hot as the day doing nothing but making Miller even more uncomfortable and shifting the sand to remove any evidence of their tracks.

They took a break during the hottest point of the day, hiding beneath their clothes and trying to keep out of the heat as much as possible. Miller managed to catch a few hours sleep, curled beneath a small tarp Monty had bought before they were moving again. He didn't let them stop until the night closed in and the vast dead zone turned into miles of darkness with only the moons glow on the sand to guide them.

On the second day Miller's head ached almost as bad as his shoulder, the heat weighing down on him, each time he tried to step off of the sand it felt like more effort than he should be using. The grains in his shoes scratching and grating, he was aware of some in his top, itching against his sweaty back. He could hear the murmurs of those behind him talking. Miller slowly tuned in on the groups conversation, He knew should at least attempt to join in a conversation that was with someone other than Monty.

The problem was he knew Monty and knew Monty knew him, in a way. Matteo and the other's saw him as Bellamy's right hand man. The proxy leader from Alpha station. Not as a friend, they were family, sure, after everything they'd been through how could they not be. But they'd ran in different circles amongst the delinquents and where as he had his acquaintances amongst the delinquents, talked to people and knew their names they'd never become friends. Family sure, after all that had happened how could they not be. Monty had been one of the few delinquents who had actually tried to get to know him past a game of cards. He was one of the people Miller could turn to when shit was hitting the fan and trust to come up with a plan.

“Come on, be honest I'm pretty sure everyone would suck a dick for a bit of chocolate cake.” Nikko said, anddd Miller was done trying to socialise with them. He sighed looking over to Monty. Monty's eyes were already on him, An eyebrow raised, amused smile tugging at his lips. Miller gave his own 'what the fuck' look before he was speeding up slightly. The sooner they got to the city of light the sooner he could stop listening to the people behind him.

Monty caught up with him easily, trudging along next to him with a determined look as he brushed his sweaty hair away from his forehead, skin stained pink. They walked in silence for a good half hour, the only sound the gentle nattering of those behind them and the crunch of their feet on the sand.

“So..would you suck a dick for a piece of chocolate cake?” Monty asked quietly. Miller snorted out a surprised laugh.

“Nah, but I'd suck a dick to shut them up for five minutes.” Miller said. “what about you?”

“Well, I do really love chocolate cake.” Monty said thoughtfully “So yeah, I'd definitely suck a dick.” Miller tripped over his own feet, stumbling along through the sand for a few steps before he managed to right himself. He cleared his throat, glancing to Monty and desperately trying to keep any images of Monty doing that out of his head. He did not need to pop a boner in the middle of a desert because his _friend_ mentioned giving head.

“Good to know.” Miller said hoarsely, hoping Monty would take the redness in his cheeks as the heat getting to him.

“HEY!” Miller jumped at the unfamiliar voice. Two people appeared from behind a dune, stumbling towards them. Miller's gun was up in an instant. The strangers froze, hands going up in surrender. “Don't shoot! We're from the ark!” The mans voice sounded like he'd been swallowing glass, broken and raw, almost painful to listen to.“You are too right? That's an ark gun.”

“Can I shoot them?” Lark asked.

“Not yet.” Miller muttered.

“We went with Jaha. To find the city of light.”

“Weapons down but keep on guard.” Miller breathed, slowly lowering his weapon and nodding the two over. “Where is he?” Miller asked.

“On a suicide mission.” A girl said, her skin was an agonising red, her lips chapped to the point of breaking, specks of blood on them.

“So are we.” Cormac muttered.

“Where is he actually?” Miller said.

“Probably dead by now.” The guy said seriously. “Got our water, food and weapons taken by some grounder bitch. Then some kid said we should carry on due north and Jaha believed him.”

“Why due north?” Monty asked curiously.

“Murphy said that the girl told him to go north, just before she knocked him out.” The girl said. “How do we-”

“Murphy? As in John Murphy?” Miller cut her off.

“Yeah. That's the one.” The guy said. “We turned back, the rest went on.”

“How do we get back to camp?” The girl asked. Miller really looked at her, she was older than him, but not by much, maybe 21. Still a kid compared to the older man with her.

“Straight line that way.” Miller said, nodding behind him. “You'll never make it.” He added. “not without weapons or water.”

“I just want to go back.” The girl whimpered. Miller ground his teeth, eyeing the patch behind them.

“Matteo. Come here.” Miller ordered, nodding Matteo over to the side. Once he was sure he was out of ear shot he looked to the man. “I want you to take them back to camp. If you're up for it.”

“Why me? Do you not want-”

“Believe me, I'd much rather get rid of Cormac but apart from Monty you seem the most level headed and I want to make sure that they get back safe. You up for it?” Miller asked watching as Matteo looked between the two newcomers before he gave a short nod.

“We should give them some water, they look like they're about to drop.” Miller looked towards the two newcomers. Shifting uncomfortably, it was true. They did look more than ready to keel over, but they still couldn't give their water away.

“Do you have any water on you?”

“No.” The girl said. “We found some, a small stream after we got lost. The others..They didn't make it that far.”

“It was pretty much a muddy puddle.” The man grumbled.

“It's a days walk back to the nearest water source. You've got one drink between the three of you so use it sparingly.” He turned to Matteo, lowering his voice. “You'll make it that far no matter what. It will be uncomfortable but you can do it.”

“Will they, what happens if they die?”

“You go back to camp. Tell Bellamy about us going North, at least that way if this all goes to hell someone will know the direction we're going in.”

They were leaving within the next few minutes. With the instruction to follow the sticks Monty had been leaving periodically along the way.

“We should set up camp and wait.” Monty said as the three of them walked further and further away, the breeze sweeping away any evidence of them having been there.

“Wait for what?” Lola asked.

“Nightfall.” Monty said.

“Why?”

“Due north. We can follow the north star.”

“You really think we'll find them?” Miller asked curiously. He had been more than tempted to order everyone to head home with Matteo and the others. They could explain they found the two sole survivors and no guns to speak of.

Miller's eyes found Monty's waist where the pistol had been tucked safely the past few days. The area was no empty, his gun, and Nikko's with Matteo and the survivors.

“I think due north is our best chance.” Monty said.

“You should go with them.” Miller said thoughtfully.

“What?”

“Back to camp, It'll be safer.” Monty hummed, giving a small shrug.

“You've got a lot of brawn here but I don't see much brain, I think it'd be safer for everyone if I stayed.” Monty decided leaving Miller hiding a smile. “Alright everyone we're going to set up here until nightfall. Get some rest, don't drink too much of your water, keep as covered as you can.” Monty ordered.

 


End file.
